My Twilight
by The-Em
Summary: In the insane hospital Sacred Heart, the gang welcomes a new, handsome, Dr. Cullen and his family. What happens when the unreal world of Twilight meets the crazy world of Scrubs. Scrubs/Twilight crossover.
1. Prolouge

**YO! THIS IS THE FIRST TIME FOR ME WRITING A STORY ON HERE SO PLEASE BE NICE!! tHE REASON I STARTED WRITING A STORY ON HERE WAS BECAUSE i WAS LOOKING FOR A SCRUBS/TWILIGHT STORY BUT I ONLY FOUND 2 THAT I LIKED SO I WAS LIKE I'LL JUST WRITE MY OWN. PLEASE REVIEW. I'LL ONLY KEEP POSTING THIS STORY IF I GET REVIEWS.**

**Prolouge**

It had been a long couple of days at the Cullen house hold. Preparations were being made for a big move with the Cullen's traveling to a new neighbor hood. Carlisle was recently offered a new job at Sacred

Heart and though he hated leaving, Carlisle knew that their time in Forks had been overstayed. Carlisle looked around at is family. Coming in from the outside was Jasper and Emmett who had finished packing the

rest of the furniture into the U-haul waiting outside. Jasper went to join Alice who was waiting by the stairs looking into the future for any problems. An angry Rosalie came dashing in from the back yard being

followed by a cheerful Jacob and a 10 year old looking Renessmee on top of his shoulders laughing at whatever had made Rosalie mad. Jacob and Renessmee had joined Edward and Bella who had been swinging

on the front porch swing. And lastly the love of his life, Esme, walked to his side. Carlisle looked at his family. For years they had lived together and formed an unique but unbreakable bond. Even Jacob had

somewhat become part of their family which Carlisle didn't mind. He loved them all. And by the look of amusement on Alice's face he bet that the new chapter in the his family's life was about to become very

interesting.

_SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH_

_As I walked into the hospital today I had a feeling that things were going to be interesting. Was it because Lonny's mustache was half shaved? Or maybe because the Janitor had gotten drunk again last night and tied all _

_the bed panes to the branches of the tree. But I had reason to believe that it was because recently a rumor had been going around that Kelso had hired a new doctor from somewhere in Washington. For some reason _

_having a new doctor around seemed pretty exciting. _

Suddenly J.D was pulled from his thoughts by the screeching whistle that only came from one person. "Penelope, I know that you just can't wait for that new doctor to get here so you can show off you new

extra strawberry lip gloss and wear that new push-up bra you've been dying to wear but don't get sweaty over a new doctor…it's not exciting." J.D looked for something to say as Dr. Cox signaled him to follow

after. "The lip gloss was Carla's and the only reason I wore that it was because I was out of cap stick ." Dr. Cox violently shook his head. "You know Newbie I don't give a gosh darn load of crap, I just

don't." Dr. Cox and J.D had walked into the ICU where Kelso, Carla, Elliot, and Turk had been waiting. "Glad you two could show up." Kelso said. "Sorry Kelso but I was on my way up hear when I ran into

something black, moldy, and smelled liked muffins and I knew it had to be your soul so I went ahead and called an old demon buddy of yours and said he'd get rid of it in a jiffy." The room went quiet. Kelso

shrugged it off, "amusing Perry. Anyways as you all probably know a new doctor will be joining us. His name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen and it seems that he has been at the top at every hospital he's worked at." Kelso

turned to the group, "now I know that I wouldn't be making such a big deal out of a new minion coming to work for me but since he seems to be the best that anyone has seen I want you all to make a good first

impression." He emphasized the last part while looking towards Dr. Cox. Kelso walked back to his office and allowed the rest to gossip about the new Doctor. "I don't get what's all that great about the new guy."

Turk said. Carla slapped him in the arm,

"apparently he's surpassed many of the most skilled doctors and he's only in his late 20's."

"Plus I've heard he's gorgeous!" Elliot intervened.

Cox grunted, "look it doesn't even matter. Who cares, he's just a doctor. His only purpose is to save lives so lets all just calm down. We've got to go save some people." But what Perry didn't know was how

committed the new doctor was to saving lives.


	2. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: I own nothing! Twilgiht belongs to Stephenie Meyer Scrubs belongs to Bill Lawernce.**

**AN: Woot first chapter!**

**Chapter 1**

It was weird to be in a new house. The Cullen's had lived in Forks for so long that this new house of them seemed, well, less inviting. Everyone was out exploring the new territory except for Carlisle. He was focusing on setting up his new office. He had categorized and alphabetized his almost never ending supply of books. He had placed his paintings on his new cream colored walls. Lastly he placed his fathers' handmade crucifix on the wall that was behind his desk. Carlisle looked at the cross and thought about all the trials he had been through, the painful decisions he had made, and the happy life he had now. In the days of his youth he never would have dreamt of feeling the happiness and love that he had felt now. His family had been through some rough times but they all went through it together.

_Then he was pulled to events that had happened today. He went to meet with his new chief of medicine early in the morning. He had gone through the back entrance so he could create less of a distraction. He knew his appearance would cause some excitement amongst the staff. He wanted all the excitement to wait till he officially started working there._

_Carlisle knocked on the office door. _

_"Come in," said a groggy voice. Carlisle opened the door. _

_"Dr. Kelso. I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen." _

_Suddenly the chief stood up and shook the hand of the new doctor. "Of course, Dr. Cullen. It's a pleasure to have you here."_

_By shaking his hand Carlisle knew what kind of man he was dealing with. He acted like a gentleman when money could be involved. He knew that rumors of his wealth would spread throughout hospitals._

_Kelso gestured to a chair sitting in front of his desk. "Please Dr. Cullen have a seat." Carlisle nodded and accepted the offer. Kelso pulled out a file. "_

_Please excuse my tone. I'm not a very good morning person." _

_Carlisle chuckled, "It's alright sir, it's understandable."_

_Dr. Kelso put on his reading glasses, "the only reason I needed you here was for you to sign a couple of forms, then you can be on your way." _

_Kelso handed Carlisle the forms to sign._

_"The shifts you requested are very interesting." Kelso brought up as Carlisle was signing some forms. You want to work basically from morning to night?"_

_Carlisle looked up into Kelso's bewildered eyes._

_"I know that's uncommon sir, but it's the best for my family right now." _

_Kelso still looked confused, "I'm just surprised that a young doctor such as yourself is requesting to work all these times. It just caught me off guard."_

_Carlisle handed Kelso the finished forms. "Here you go sir."_

_"Thank you sport. I'll see you tomorrow morning then?"_

_"Yes sir."_

Carlisle was pulled from his thoughts by a light knocking at his door.

"Come in." He said softly.

The door revealed Edward. Carlisle smiled at his son. "Your back earlier than I expected."

Edward shrugged his shoulders, "Bella and Nessie are exploring a part of the forest not to far from here."

Carlisle sighed, "I wondered when you were going to come talk to me. You, out of everyone, have been the most quiet about my decision on moving here."

Edward stared at his fathers' new office. "I agree. We needed to get out of Forks. It was our time to move on, but moving to California? We can be easily spotted out here. Unlike Forks, California is very sunny."

Carlisle looked out his window. He had picked a secluded spot for their new home. It was a dense forest not far from the city. It had been built with the same intentions as their last home; to provide safety and privacy for their way of life.

Carlisle finally spoke the question he knew Edward had already heard, "Do you think we made a mistake by moving here?"

Edward thought it over, "At first, yes. I didn't want to risk our safety. I had mulled over leaving the family with Bella and Nessie." Edward chuckled, "but before I made any sort of decision Alice showed me of upcoming events. Rest assured I had changed my mind after that."

Carlisle turned to his son. This was his first time of being told any of this information. "And may I ask what changed your mind?"

Edward smiled, his face amused as he was going over the information Alice had given only days ago. "Lets just say I'm not as worried about the people around this area as much as I was before."

Carlisle smiled, "I'm guessing you nor Alice will be sharing these premonitions with me?"

Edward smiled slyly, "Now Carlisle, you don't want me to ruin the fun for you, do you?"

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

The tension in the hospital lobby was unbearable. Any moment the new doctor was going to walk through those doors. J.D looked around. It looked like all the hospital staff had gathered at the entrance. Well, everyone except for Dr. Cox. who said it was a waste of his precious time. Even the Janitor was curious. He had been moping the same place for over fifteen minutes.

"What do you think he'll be like?" Turk whispered to J.D.

J.D toyed with the thought in his head. He imagined personalities that rained from Dr. Kelso's money first, patients second attitude, Dr. Cox and his infamous anger and ranting, or he even pictured the new doctor to be a lot like J.D himself.

"We'll be like a dynamic duo…" J.D said, unaware that he was saying his thoughts aloud.

"What?" Turk asked confused

Elliot cut in, "as long as his ego isn't out of control I'll be fine. I mean do you realize how most of the male doctors around here are so full of themselves.

Turk laughed, "When have I ever been like that?" Everyone around them stared at the bald doctor.

"Turk, your basically the definition of egotistical!" Carla exclaimed.

"Don't listen to her Chocolate Bear! She's just jealous." J.D said in Turk's defense.

"Yeah honey, your just jealous." Carla sighed, she knew that once his other wife took Turk's side there was no way he'd listen to her.

"Guys, I think someone's coming!" a random voice called out. Everyone's head turned towards the door in unison. They saw the first sliding doors open revealing Ted. Who entered the lobby with a dumbfounded expression.

Suddenly he smiled and raised his hands in the air. "Oh yeah, it's party time!" Everyone in the room groaned.

"Ted! It's not your party!" Carla said. Ted slowly dropped his arms and looked to the floor. "Thought so…"

Ted sullenly walked through the crowed lobby. "What's this I hear about a party?"

Everyone's eyes seemed to focus at once from the source of the new voice. It seemed like everyone's hearts stopped for a second. Standing in the doorway was a man whose beauty was beyond anything that the hospital has ever seen! He had the fairest, blonde hair and his eyes looked like gold.

_I couldn't stop looking at the new man. He had to be a patient, doctors don't look like, well, models! I tore my gaze away and looked around the room. The men's faces looked both disgusted yet envious of the new doctor's appearance. It was understandable. As I look towards Turk I see that he's slowly moving in front of Carla. She had the same face as every other woman in the room had. Lustful. Whatever will power the women had, it was used to force back their yearnings to run up to the handsome man. As I look back towards the doctor I can tell by the look on his god-like face that he is used to this sort of reaction._

"Ahh, hello Dr. Cullen. Nice seeing you again!" the silence was broken from the chief of medicine. Almost everyone broke their stares on Dr. Cullen and proceeded with whatever they were supposed to be doing. Well, everyone but most of the female staff. Kelso walked up to the doctor shaking his hand. "Once again let me welcome you to Sacred Heart!"

They all knew the act he was pulling. Kelso's trademark welcoming to the hospital. This act had fooled them as interns, but they soon found out what Kelso really was. A money loving demon.

Dr. Cullen smiled which made the women swoon. "Thank you Dr. Kelso. It's good seeing you again." His voice also was something to be awed at. It was such a smoothing tone mixed with a light British Accent.

Dr. Kelso turned towards J.D, Turk, Elliot, and Carla. "Ah I'd like you to meet some of the team here." Dr. Cullen smiled, "Hello."

"h-hi," Elliot and Carla said in unison. They sounded like young high school girls when they see their crush. Turk cleared his throat. He waved at the new doctor. "Hey there, I'm Dr. Chris Turk, just call me Turk. This nurse here is _my wife_, Carla." Carla waved at Dr. Cullen and started twisting her hair.

Elliot looked at Carla and edged herself in front. "Hi I'm Elliot Reid. Well, Dr. Reid, but you can call me Elliot and I know what your thinking. Yes I have a guys name but my dad…." Elliot babbled on. Dr. Cullen's charm had worked over everyone. J.D laughed at Elliot's and Carla's reactions. Dr. Cullen turned towards J.D. J.D smiled kindly, "Hello I'm-"

"NEWBIE!" Everyone in the room jumped at the sound of Dr. Cox's booming voice.

Dr. Cox rushed through the hallway, not even making eye contact with the new doctor. He pointed a finger at J.D. "Come."

Automatically, J.D forgot his introduction and ran to catch up with Dr. Cox. They heard only the sound of the older doctor's rant. Turk sighed and turned to Dr. Cullen. "Sorry about that. The goofy looking guy is J.D and the loud guy is Dr. Cox."

Dr. Cullen, looked confused. "Well thank you all very much for welcoming me with such kindness."

Elliot pushed Turk out of the way, "Well we're very glad to have you here, Dr. Cullen! We've heard some pretty amazing things about you!"

Dr. Cullen chuckled, "Thank you, but whatever you heard must have been an over exaggeration. I don't deserve such compliments. I'm no different than any other doctor."

Elliot's heart fluttered. _He has brains, a hot body, and he's a gentleman! _"Well Dr. Cullen allow me to give you a tour of the hospital!"

Dr. Cullen's features seemed to relax. "Why thank you Elliot." He turned to Turk and Carla. "It was very nice to meet you both." And with that he and Elliot walked towards the hallway as Elliot started to describe certain areas of the hospital leaving Turk and Carla alone.

"Carla…"

Carla stared off after Dr. Cullen.

"Carla."

She imagined Dr. Cullen and herself alone on a beach…

"Carla!"

Carla snapped out of her fantasy and turned to her angry husband. She could tell he was uneasy with the handsome Dr. Cullen around.

"Carla--" She wrapped her arms around her husband,

"Turk you know that you'll always be my African Prince." She lightly kissed his lips. Turk smiled smugly, "That's what I'm talking about. But still, there's something, I don't know…weird about that guy."

Carla laughed, "Come one Turk, could you seem any more jealous?"

Turk crossed hiss arms, "I'm serious Carla. He brushed my me and the man is freezing." Carla rolled her eyes, "stop making it a big deal. He sounds the same as Elliot. Now come on I need to get upstairs."

Turk shrugged followed his wife to the elevator.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Elliot and Dr. Cullen had arrived at the nurse's station. "It seems you know where every closet in the building is located at Elliot." Dr. Cullen said.

Elliot chuckled nervously, "Well, as an intern I had a lot of break downs and I always needed a place to cry. I mean not that I cry now I mean…yes there are times when Dr. Cox can push me over the edge…but…" _frick. _

"Elliot don't worry. When some days are tougher than others sometimes you need to let it all out. There's no shame in it." Dr. Cullen said earnestly.

Elliot blushed.

"Dr. Cullen," he turned to a black nurse that he had noticed earlier in the lobby. She grabbed a handful of charts, "these here are you new patients. And they call me Nurse Roberts."

Dr. Cullen smiled. "Thank you, nurse Roberts. Thank you once again Elliot for the tour."

Elliot only waved and collapsed into the nurse's station. "Isn't he gorgeous."

"Mmhmm," Laverne stared, "especially walking away."

**AN: Welp theres my 1st chapter. I hope it was to your liking. I started writing this when I realized I don't have any type of plot for the story. Woops I guess I should start thinking of one. Oh and sorry about the shortness of it. I really wanted to make these long chapters. Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothin**

**See end of story for meh AN**

**Chapter 2**

The few hours Carlisle had been at work he experienced something very…different. When ever he had started at any hospital for the first time, his co-workers were very hesitant when approaching him, which was understandable. It's a basic human instinct that is hidden deep within that warn them to keep their distance. Yet when he first entered Sacred Heart no one was hesitant. He had been treated with such kindness that he thought it was all a hallucination. People here were just generally trustful. Well almost everyone.

Carlisle had only worked for half a day yet he already got into the flow of the mechanics of it all. He remembered every doctor, nurse, and orderly that had come to introduce themselves. All of them, well, with the exception of one.

Carlisle looked at a clock when he had finished some paper work. It was almost his break time. Even though he wanted to keep doing his job he didn't want any one to be suspicious so he decided to take a trip down to the cafeteria.

It's unlike Carlisle to be lost in his thought but with everything so new around him he couldn't help himself. He wished though that he had been aware of a man who lurked around a corner. Carlisle slammed into a very tall man in a jumpsuit that had popped almost literally out of no where.

"Excuse me sir, I'm sorry I didn't even see you." Carlisle said sincerely.

The tall man looked down at the doctor and glared. "You're lucky," the man growled. "I usually take people like you down to the morgue and hang you upside down, but I have another target."

Carlisle looked at him, confused. What did he mean by another target?

Suddenly without warning the man grabbed Carlisle by his lab coat. The man hid himself and his captive Carlisle behind a corner not letting go of his coat. Carlisle was way beyond confused now. The man gestured a shush signal to the doctor then peeked around the corner. Carlisle did the same.

He saw everything before the man had time to explain. In the middle of the hallway was a giant puddle of water. Down the hallway walking towards them was a rushed looking man who Carlisle had met earlier, J.D. Carlisle became wide eyed.

"Don't worry, he deserves it." The man said.

Deserves it? Suddenly he heard the sound of a shoe landing in the puddle and looked to see J.D sliding then falling flat on his face. "Ohhh."

Carlisle looked at the man who was thoroughly enjoying himself. The man released Carlisle and walked over to a soaked J.D.

J.D looked up to the man. "Why didn't you put a Wet Floor sign up?"

The man smiled, "I don't know, maybe you should ask the sandwich you stole from my tray yesterday?"

"I wasn't even here!" J.D exclaimed.

The man laughed, "Well then I guess I just did it for fun." And with the tall man left. Carlisle rushed from the corner over to J.D.

J.D growled, "Janitor,".

So that's who that man was, Carlisle thought. "J.D are you okay?" Carlisle asked. J.D looked up at the man perplexed. "Dr. Cullen! Oh, yeah I'm fine thanks." J.D hurried and stood up. Carlisle stared at the young doctor. He couldn't possibly believe that this man could have any enemies.

"J.D if you don't mind me asking-"

"Why does he have such a strong hatred for me? I have no idea." J.D smiled, "I'm sorry I didn't really introduce myself earlier I'm John Michael Dorian but as you already know everyone calls me J.D."

Carlisle relaxed, "It's nice to meet you." J.D looked at the clock. "Oh hey are you on break?"

"Yes I was just heading to the cafeteria."

J.D Looked excited, "me to! You wanna- "

"Mary!" Carlisle and J.D both turned their heads towards an angry doctor. Carlisle remembered the man from before, Dr. Cox.

"Look I know you and your new gal pal are having fun talking about what dress your going to wear to the sorority formal and maybe, just maybe, the man of your dreams will sweep you off your feet, but I told you to go get Mrs. Frye's blood work back."

"Dr. Cox, I was on my way down there but I slipped and then…wait have you met Dr. Cullen yet?"

Carlisle internally sighed, he could tell J.D wanted to change the subject. "Hello I'm Dr. Cullen." Carlisle said politely only to get a glare in return.

"Look, I'm not stupid. Of course you're the new doctor, but I re-hee-heally don't have the time to chat." Carlisle looked as the doctor turned around and walked away. A memory was nagging at the back of Carlisle's mind. That man seemed so familiar, but Carlisle couldn't recall any memory of the man. He had to have met him before, he was sure of it.

J.D sighed. "Sorry about that Dr. Cullen. Dr. Cox isn't really a people person."

Carlisle was pulled from his thoughts. "Ha-ha I can tell. Is he always so…angry?"

J.D laughed, "Oh you don't know the half of it."

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Carlisle finally made it down to the cafeteria. He got in line and only grabbed a bottle of water. Water didn't really have much of a taste to it and it made him look normal.

"Dr. Cullen!"

Carlisle turned at the sound of his name. The nurse from earlier, Carla, was gesturing for the doctor to come sit with her, her husband Turk, and Elliot. Carlisle smiled and took the empty seat next to Elliot.

"So Dr. Cullen, how's the hospital treating you?" Elliot asked kindly.

"Well so far everything has been going smoothly."

Elliot smiled, "I'm glad to hear it. So Dr. Cullen tell us about yourself. We hardly know anything about you besides the fact that you're an amazing doctor."

Turk laughed, "and so you two can get the juicy scoop on the new doc."

Carla smiled as she whacked her husband upside the head.

Carlisle laughed, which in turned made the two women swoon. "Well my family and I moved down from Washington. I worked in a small town there for awhile called Forks."

"Never heard of it. So Dr. Cullen tell us about your family." Elliot said a little demanding.

"Oh, well my wife Esme," all of the sudden Elliot coughed up her drink. "Are you okay Elliot?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh yeah, sorry, please continue," Elliot said wiping some juice off her chin.

"Alright, my wife Esme and I got married when we were young. Unfortunately, soon after, Esme's sister passed away and we adopted her niece and nephew Rosalie and Jasper."

Carla and Elliot were officially roped in. "Then soon after we adopted my sons Edward, Emmett, and my daughter Alice."

"Oh, wow how old are they?" Carla asked.

"Edward and Alice are 19 and Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett are 20. Rosalie and Emmett are currently studying abroad together. Alice and Jasper are attending college near here. My youngest son Edward got married last year to my new daughter-in-law Bella. They are currently living with us and are also raising Edward's younger sister, Renessmee."

Elliot and Carla both stared at him, "wow you certainly have a big family."

Turk snorted, "my goodness dude, how do you keep a sane head?"

Carlisle laughed, "Even though there may be times where we all disagree with each other, we're still a family. They are all the loves of my life. I don't know how I'd go on without them."

Elliot sniffed, "Dr. Cullen that it so sweet."

Carlisle smiled yet he didn't feel good about what he had just said. Oh yes he loved his family but he always hated lying to his co-workers about their situation and these three have been the most welcoming that it made him feel worse.

Suddenly J.D ran into the cafeteria. He looked around and saw where Turk, Carla, Elliot, and Dr. Cullen were sitting and hurried over, grabbed a seat, and sat next to Carla.

"Carla!" he hissed, "help me."

"Bambi, what are you-" but then a sound of doors being flung open made everyone's heads turn.

The Janitor came in storming in. He glanced around the room with his menace filled eyes falling on J.D. He growled and rushed over, Carlisle recognized his look. It looked very close to the same as his own…just before he was about to make a kill.

Right before he could reach J.D. Carla stood up and separated the two. "Look lurch, you better not be coming over here to torture Bambi. Because, if that's the case then it will end unpleasantly for you."

Carla and the Janitor both glared into each others eyes until the Janitor stepped back. "You wait Scooter, when Scary Nurse isn't around, that's when I'll get you." And with that the Janitor left,

"Yeah you better leave," piped J.D.

"Easy there Bambi." Carla said returning to her meal.

"J.D. What did you do to make him so angry this time?" Elliot asked.

This time? They must both be at each others throats a lot, Carlisle thought.

"Well I was paying him back for something he did earlier. He left a puddle in the hallway and I slide and fell because he claimed I stole his sandwich yesterday so I just gave him a sandwich in return." J.D laughed evilly.

"Wait, did you take the sandwich that we've left sitting under the couch for a couple months?" Turk asked, his interests peeking. J.D laughed, "you know it!" They both laughed hysterically.

Carla and Elliot gagged, "you two are idiots," Carla said.

"Sorry sweetie we were doing an experiment, we wanted to see how long it would take for Rowdy to go find it. Speaking of which," Turk turned to J.D. "you have to go get Rowdy a new bag of treats since you stole his sandwich."

"Rowdy is their dead stuffed dog," Elliot explained to Carlisle. "You see Turk and J.D have lived together ever since college. Right now though J.D lives with me since Turk and Carla got married…"

Carlisle sat in silence as Elliot continued on. These four were like one happy family. It was a rare sight to see in a place such as this and Carlisle had never seen a bond like the one these four shared together.

Suddenly a pager went off and J.D moaned. "Jeez it's Dr. Cox again. He's been getting on my back more than usual today."

"Give him a break Bambi, he's probably stressed about something." Carla said defensively as J.D ran out of the room.

"I wish J.D. wouldn't complain about Dr. Cox so much." Elliot said taking a sip from her juice, "doesn't he know how lucky he is that Dr. Cox can at least tolerate him?"

"I'm guessing Dr. Cox isn't the easiest man to work with?" Carlisle asked.

Elliot snorted, "Please, Dr. Cox is the most egoistical, stubborn, jackass in the world, but everyone here looks for his approval because he's one of the best."

"That goes double for J.D." Carla added. "J.D practically worships him. And even though Dr. Cox himself won't admit it, J.D is his protégé."

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

The rest of Carlisle's day was spent taking care of his patients, well one in particular, Mr. Castillo. He was an older gentleman who was suffering from heart problems. Recently though Mr. Castillo's fever has spiked and Carlisle did everything he could to lower the mans fever. Besides Mr. Castillo the rest of his day went very well. Of course his patients were a little hesitant with the new doctor, but in was natural.

One thing did stir his curiosity. Whenever he was in the same room with J.D, the younger doctor was always being paged by Dr. Cox, even for the smallest things.

"What the crap!" J.D exclaimed.

"Something wrong? Carlisle asked.

"Dr. Cox wants me to go get him a cup of coffee! There's no way I'm going to be his errand boy!" J.D stomped his foot when his pager went off again. "You had better Kiki or you're going to find out what the ceiling tastes like," J.D mumbled. "What has gotten in to him today."

J.D stormed off and Carlisle turned to Carla. "Carla if I may ask, why is it that J.D has so many nicknames around here?"

Carla laughed, "Oh Dr. Cullen you are defiantly new here. You see only a few people have special nicknames for J.D like I've always called him Bambi. The Janitor, for some reason, calls him Scooter. My moronic husband and J.D call each other Vanilla Bear and Chocolate Bear. And Dr. Cox…well it's either Newbie or the first girl's name that pops into his mind."

Carlisle laughed, "you all seem to care about him."

Carla sighed, "well he is Bambi after all."

"Does Dr. Cox usually ask so many things of J.D?" Carlisle asked.

"Well not normally. I mean he hasn't paged J.D this much since J.D was a resident." Then Carla giggled, "if you ask my honest opinion," she leaned forward, "I think Dr. Cox is jealous."

Carlisle was stunned, "Jealous? Of me?"

Carla snorted, "you wouldn't believe how much of a god Dr. Cox is around here, but then you show up and everyone's paying attention to you?" Carla whispered, "I bet the only reason he keeps paging J.D is so that way he won't lose him to you."

Carlisle was confused, the human ego was such a delicate thing.

_The human ego is such a delicate thing and as I rushed to Dr. Cox with his coffee I realized that maybe the reason he was paging me so often today wasn't just so he could be a major pain, but because he didn't want to loose me to Dr. Cullen…_

_J.D was standing in the ICU where Dr. Cox and Dr. Cullen were preparing to play that water shooting game that you see at carnivals. Behind the stand Turk was standing there with an intense beard and carnie clothes, "On you mark, get set, go!" Off they went. J.D became uneasy as both of the boxes started to rise to the top, any second now one of them would reach the buzzer and---_

"Newbie, stop dreaming. Did you get my coffee?" Dr. Cox growled. J.D shook himself out of his day dream.

"Right here Dr. Cox. Oh and Perry," J.D placed a comforting hand on Dr. Cox's shoulder. "You don't have to worry, I'll always be you man."

Dr. Cox glared and growled at the younger doctor, "Look Felicia, you had better get you boney hand off me." J.D quickly put his hand to his side. "And another thing you can stop living in that little fantasy land where I actually give a crap about you because the truth is, you can spend all the time you want with that doctor and it wouldn't be anything less than a miracle that you actually stay away form me for less than two seconds." Dr. Cox paused while taking a sip of his coffee and let it soak in.

J.D just rolled his eyes, "please, I know for a fact that you'd be a mess if I actually left. I mean come on, you've paged me almost every fifteen minutes today. It can't just be that you want to get on my nerves and be an ass. Think about it." J.D did a sassy, girly snap and walked off, leaving Dr. Cox fuming.

"For the life of me, some one is going to pay."

"Uh-umm Dr. Cox?" Dr. Cox turned to see the sweaty face of Doug. A wide, evil grin graced Dr. Cox's face.

"Ahh, nervous guy. Lets take a walk."

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Carlisle had thought a lot about what Carla had said earlier about Dr. Cox. It was strange. He didn't think Dr. Cox was jealous at all. In fact, he had only seen him twice all day and yet he kept seeing the same people almost every hour. It was like Dr. Cox was deliberately avoiding him. Carlisle found himself staring out the window.

Night had completely swept over the entire hospital. Out in the halls he could he the quite, slow paces of footsteps. He sighed and turned to look at Mr. Castillo who was sound asleep. Carlisle had been off for a half an hour but Mr. Castillo had scared him earlier with his fever that he wanted to make sure he was doing fine before he left for his new home.

Slowly a new scent entered the room. It was one that he had remembered from earlier.

"Cullen, aren't you off?" Dr. Cox asked quietly.

Carlisle turned to the doctor, "yes I've been off for a while, but Mr. Castillo here worried me. He had a spiked fever earlier. He's fine now but I just wanted to make sure of it before I left."

Dr. Cox examined the patient and then Carlisle. His blue eyes boring into Carlisle's golden eyes. And then it clicked why Dr. Cox had avoided Carlisle. It was defiantly not because he was jealous, he was avoiding him because he didn't trust him. It wasn't just his human instincts, it was the instincts of a caring doctor and also a caring mentor. He didn't trust J.D spending any time with Carlisle because Dr. Cox didn't trust him as a person and he didn't trust him as a doctor because he had no idea what kind of person Dr. Cullen would turn out to be. It all made sense now.

Dr. Cox turned away from Carlisle, "Okay, night."

Carlisle smiled softly as the man left the room. He was a caring man. He may hide it well from others but Carlisle saw right through him. Also if Dr. Cox wasn't such a caring man he wouldn't have someone like J.D who worshiped him. J.D had a good judge of character, Carlisle could sense it.

"Good night, Mr. Castillo," Carlisle whispered as he left the room.

Still something about Dr. Cox seemed so familiar. Carlisle was a little frustrated. With a memory like his, Carlisle had no trouble remembering every face he had seen every scent he had smelled and yet Dr. Cox's were both familiar yet different at the same time.

His features relaxed as he walked out the doors. A familiar scent made him smile. Waiting for him at the bottom of the steps was Esme. She had been patiently waiting for her husband. Carlisle looked around. Her car didn't appear to be in the parking lot so she must have ran here.

"I guess you couldn't wait to here about my day?" Carlisle asked amused.

Esme giggled, "I've been worried about you all day. Alice and Edward have been acting very mysterious."

Carlisle chuckled, "it seems that they know something we don't."

Esme looked up at the sky with a smile. "Well I guess they wouldn't be Alice or Edward if they didn't keep a secret once and a while."

Carlisle wrapped his arm around his wife's waist as they headed towards Carlisle's car.

"So how was your day?" Esme asked. Carlisle gave a weary smile, "it was…different. Very different."

**AN: Oh ho ho! looks like some thing interestings gonna happen! Not now but later. Does Carlisle really think he's seen Dr. Cox before? Akk I like this chapter I just wished I would have written it differently. I really want this story to focus on not only Carlisle's life at Sacred Heart but J.D and Dr. Cox's father/son type of relstionship. Plus be prepared...you all are going to be hit with a lot of Carlisle/Esme! I hate how you barely see any of their coupleness in the books! It's only focused on Bella and Edward...hahaha jk. I wish though the Stephine Meyer would publish book on Carlisle's history. I would love to see everything from his eyes from like when he was human up to the point where Edward meets Bella. haha that'd be a long series. Any who review please! meh ego needs it! Oh and thank you ****ILoveHarryPotterWithAllMyHeart**** and ****Talia Alli Cullen****!! they were the first two who reviewed my story! you two made me so happy!  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**Look at that! I updated! haha sorry for the overdue wait!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 3**

"Grandpa!"

Carlisle had just set foot into his home when he heard the pitter patter of Nessie feet charging at him. Her bronze curls bouncing with each step she took. She leapt into her grandfathers' arms.

"I missed you!" She cried, giving her grandfather a hug as he held her.

Carlisle laughed, "I missed you to. How was your day?"

Nessie beamed at him. "Well grandma and I went shopping for a new dress! It's pink and blue with pretty bows. Then I came home and daddy and I played hide and go seek out in the woods while mommy went hunting."

Carlisle smiled and sat Nessie back on the floor. He smiled at his only granddaughter. He remembered from all the hospitals he had worked at with the older patients always saying how fast their grandchildren grow up. In Carlisle's case it was more than true. It had been over a year since Renesmee had been born and yet she already looked like a nine or ten year old. Carlisle patted his granddaughter on the head.

"I'm glad you had a nice day." She smiled and ran towards the living room. Esme came in from the garage and she and Carlisle followed Nessie. Nessie had already jumped onto the lap of Bella who was sitting on their beige couch. Nessie was bouncing joyful on her mothers lap. On the other side of Bella was Alice. Alice turned and smiled. "How was your day?" Carlisle chuckled. "Well, it was not how I expected it would be." Alice's smile spread wider across her face, "I thought so." Carlisle could see that she was having to much fun with his future.

After being welcomed home Carlisle went into the woods, unfortunately alone. But while he was at work everyone else had been hunting so he felt that he should do the same. As he walked he replayed the days events over in his mind. It gave him some imaginary warmth knowing his new co-workers already gave him the trust which he felt he did not diserve. But even so, knowing that they did trust him made him happy. Still as he replayed the events in his head he thought about Dr. Cox. It baffled Carlisle that he could not come upon the man anywhere in his memories even though the doctors presence seemed familiar.

Carlisle stopped in his tracks. He felt the presence of Edward, who appeared from the depths of the forest. Carlisle smiled softly, "I heard you had been out hunting."

Edward sighed, "I just want to take extra precautions since we're in a new area. I don't want anything to go wrong." Carlisle kept on walking with Edward now joining his side. For a moment the scene reminded Carlisle of the days when Edward had been born into his new life. They would both walked in the different forests together many, many years ago, side by side.

"I'm sorry." Edward finally said after minutes of silence.

Carlisle stopped, giving Edward a confused look. "Why?" Carlisle went through his thoughts. He didn't think of anything that would give Edward the need to apologize.

Edward chuckled, "No you didn't say anything. I just wish I could help you with your memory of that Dr. Cox."

Carlisle frowned, he wished Edward wouldn't put so much weight on his shoulders. "Edward, please do not worry about it. I do not expect anything out of you."

Edward continued to look ahead into the darkness of the forest. "I know I just feel bad, when I can't help you out."

"Edward you have helped me out in more ways than I can think of. You know this. But it pains me when you think you have to do more." Carlisle smiled, "besides if you figured it out it would ruin the fun for me." Carlisle replayed the words that Edward had spoken only a day ago. Edward smiled as his father ran deeper into the forest, with his son following closely behind.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

It was past midnight when Dr. Cox returned home. He walked into a silent apartment which astounded him. It was a surprise that his son wasn't wailing in his room. and his ex-wife wasn't nagging at him once he had set foot through the door.

Instead he walked in on Jordan silently sleeping, curled up on the couch in her pajamas. Perry looked at the television which was silently displaying a commercial for some sort of kitchen device. Beside Jordan was the baby monitor which let out the peaceful breathing of his sleeping son.

Perry smiled. He wished that he could come home to this every night. He quietly closed the door and tip toed over to Jordan. He took in the scene before him. He loved to watch Jordan as she slept. She always looked so innocent, compared to her normal witch like state. It had always been Perry's favorite thing to do, watching her sleep.

Perry gently placed his hand on her shoulder, softly nudging her. "Jorda-roo, I'm home."

She brushed his hand away, "I …-on't…car-…"

Perry chuckled as Jordan fell right back to sleep. "Time for bed." Perry picked Jordan up and carried her to their room. He laid her down on her side of the bed before heading back out to the living room. All day Perry had been craving the one thing that he always craved from the minute he woke up, a drink of scotch. As he poured a glass he thought about today.

Any other time he would like nothing more than to forget about all his experiences at the hospital yet right now he wondered why he felt so, tense. Ever since he saw the new doctor, Dr. Cullen, he had felt hesitant. At first he had thought it was just his normal hesitance that he had for any new doctor. He didn't know who they were so he watched from afar to see how they would turn out. Yet with Dr. Cullen it all seemed like something else.

Perry had some sort of weird feeling that told him to keep his distance, or approach with caution. It was strange because he also had the need to protect J.D, which was a first. It was a fear that drove him to protect J.D. To keep him and the new doctor apart. It wasn't the fear of losing his Newbie to someone else, no, it was just a fear of something happening to J.D.

Perry would later blame that last thought on the alcohol as his eighth scotch burned its' way down his throat. He stood up heading towards his bedroom. One thing in his mind was for certain.

He had defiantly felt this kind of fear before.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

_After the excitement from Dr. Cullen's arrival, the hospital seemed to immediately go back into its' normal state of boring. As I walked out of the elevator I spotted Dr. Cullen down the hall. After his first month here he seemed to always take his lunch breaks by himself so invite him to lunch but be smooth about it. _"Hey Dr. Cullen."

Dr. Cullen looked up and smiled, "Hello J.D."

_Okay engage him in some light conversation, _"Did you know that an elephants pregnancy lasts for about Twenty-Three months?"

Dr. Cullen stared at him confused not knowing whether to laugh or reply, "Really…that's a long time."

_Perfect_, "Hey you want to eat lunch together?" J.D asked. His eyes hopeful.

Carlisle was confused, "Sure, that sounds good."

"Awesome, see you around noon." And J.D walked off leaving a slightly confused Carlisle, but he shook it off and continued on with his paperwork.

Even though he had been working in the hospital for less than a month it wasn't hard to figure out how everyone worked around here. Everyone treated their patients, yet there was more to it. They wanted to help everyone, not only people who could afford it.

It amazed Carlisle how well these people worked with each other as a team.

For example. J.D had taken in a patient today with no insurance. He emitted the patient anyway using the insurance of a person who had recently passed away. He then got the morgue to sit on the paper work and also got the nurses to play along. They all had their system and Dr. Cullen was glad to see that, for once, he found a hospital that didn't care only about the money that they could get out of it.

Carlisle finished his paperwork and went to each patients room. The time seem to go by as he had looked at the clock. It was about time to meet J.D for lunch.

Carlisle waited for the elevator. Even though he enjoyed working, he didn't mind having a little break now and then. The elevator arrived and opened it's doors, revealing an annoyed J.D and Dr. Cox who seemed to be breathing into his stethoscope while they rested in his ears. J.D looked towards the elevator opening; his face lighting up when Carlisle walked through the doors.

"Hey Dr. Cullen," J.D greeted enthusiastically.

Carlisle glanced over at Dr. Cox who was eyeing the new doctor cautiously. This had been the first time that they had been this close to each other.

Although Dr. Cox had barely been in the same room with Carlisle, his scent was easy to identify. The closest thing to describe Dr. Cox's scent would be an odd combination of oak trees and musk. And right now in the elevator it seemed to be overpowering the scent of J.D whose smell was faintly like lilacs.

"Hello J.D."

J.D sighed, "I was just trying to ask Dr. Cox here if he wanted to eat some lunch with us then decided to ignore me instead,"

Dr. Cox moaned, "Well Newbie I can't help it if your voice makes my ears bleed."

Carlisle chuckled, "Well Dr. Cox would you care to join us?"

Dr. Cox growled, "look Blondie, I don't get invited to do anything, I'll do what I want regardless if I get an invite." Carlisle just smiled, he knew that Dr. Cox would say something like that.

The elevator arrived to the first floor. J.D and Carlisle walked side by side. J.D was talking about a recent article in the news about how bears seemed to be traveling down from the north and attacking some local campers. Carlisle listened as he glanced behind them. Dr. Cox followed them slowly, ignoring Carlisles' glance. Carlisle looked forward and smiled. He knew that Dr. Cox wouldn't leave J.D by himself.

They all three grabbed their lunches and sat at an empty table. "Dr. Cullen aren't you going to get anything else to eat?" J.D asked.

Carlisle had once again grabbed a lone bottle of water. "My wife likes to cook a big breakfast in the morning." he replied.

"You're married Cullen?" Dr. Cox asked.

Carlisle smiled, "Yes, Esme and I have been married for-"

"Perry! I want some food!" Came an angry voice from behind Carlisle, "What do you have…"

Suddenly the cafeteria seemed to disappear from Carlisle's vision as a scene of a forest flashed before Carlisle's eyes. It was a strange nostalgic scene that left as quickly as it had came. He looked up to make eye contact with the brunette woman who had just entered the cafeteria.

She blushed and sat down in the empty seat next to Dr. Cox. "Well hello handsome, you must be new here."

Dr. Cox sighed, "Jordan, why are you here?"

Jordan glared at Dr. Cox, "I happen to have a board meeting," she said, glaring daggers into Dr. Cox's eyes with him doing the exact same thing.

J.D seemed frantic and interrupted their glaring contest, "Jordan this is Dr. Cullen, Dr. Cullen this is Dr. Cox's wife Jordan."

Jordan sighed, "D.J how many times do I have to sleep with you until you remember I am his ex-wife." She then turned to Dr. Cullen, "So Dr. Cullen are you single?"

Dr. Cox growled, "Oh for the love of…Before your banshee squawking interrupted us, Cullen had just mentioned he had a wife so tune it down with the hormones. You're acting like a high school girl."

Jordan sighed, "Perry, I can't help it that I have such a youthful figure."

Suddenly Carlisle's thoughts seemed to race all at once. Memories flooded his mind with scenes from what seemed like years ago. He knew there was an event in his life where he had heard that name before. His thoughts flashed back to the dense forest he had seen only moments ago. "Perry! Perry! Perry!" a scream echoed throughout the forest.

"Perry…"

"What?" Dr. Cox asked annoyed? Carlisle looked around and realized he had spoken aloud.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize your name was Perry," Carlisle said smoothly.

Dr. Cox glared at him, "You got a problem with my name?"

Carlisle laughed, "Oh no it's simply a realization."

Dr. Cox shrugged it off, "so Cullen you figuring out how things work around here?"

Carlisle nodded, "yes, I picked up on your…system rather quickly." Dr. Cox eyed the new doctor. Carlisle smiled in return and took a sip from his water bottle.

This was the first time in many years where Carlisle had been this irritated over something so trivial. As quickly as it had came, his missing memory cut off leavening only the scene of a black forest and a voice screaming for Perry. No matter how irritated he was now, Carlisle was defiantly sure that he and Dr. Cox had made some sort of contact. It made since why the memory had suddenly made it's way back into Carlisle's mind. After the month that he had started working at Sacred Heart everyone at the hospital had referred to Dr. Cox as, well, Dr. Cox. Never once had anyone uttered his name as Perry. And of course he could imagine why.

"Hey Dr. Cullen are you ready to go?" J.D's voice broke Carlisle's thoughts. Carlisle looked at the clock. He had been lost in thought and his lunch had quickly flown by.

"Oh yes. I didn't realize what time it was."

J.D smiled, "Lost in your thoughts? Yeah, that happens to me sometimes."

Dr. Cox snorted, "Sometimes?"

J.D blushed and mumbled, "Well maybe all the time, but that doesn't really matter."

Throughout the rest of his day Carlisle continued on with his work. Even though he wanted to find that memory again he felt that his patients needed him one hundred percent. He walked into a young girls' room who was about to go into surgery for a heart transplant.

She was a cute girl about sixteen who had spent the past month in the hospital waiting for a heart and to Carlisle's happiness he was able to tell her that she would get it in time for her sixteenth birthday.

"Hey Sarah, are you ready for your transplant?"

Carlisle could see her sickly face brighten up. "Yeah, this was one great sweet sixteen present, Dr. Cullen."

Carlisle smiled, "Well when you get out of surgery I'll be waiting for you."

Sarah blushed, "Thanks Dr. Cullen, for everything." Carlisle could here some doubt in her voice.

When Sarah had gotten news that she was getting a new heart she spent hours talking with Carlisle about what would happen and she asked, 'Dr. Cullen…will I live through the surgery?'

Deep down in Carlisle's heart he knew that there was the chance that all patients who go through this type of surgery may not make it though alive. But with Sarah he could see her strength and knew she would be able to. 'Sarah, you have been through a terrible ordeal, but I do not think I have ever seen a patient such as yourself who has as much spirit as you do. You are a very strong girl. Believe me when I say it, you'll be fine, there's no doubt about it.' He knew that she would still have her doubts but he hoped that she would remember his words while her surgery approached.

Orderlies came and began to take her down to surgery. "Dr. Cullen will you walk with me down there?" Sarah asked. Carlisle nodded. "So are you sure this surgeon's good?" asked Sarah.

Carlisle smiled, "he's one of the best." and it was true. Dr. Turk was a very outstanding surgeon who in no doubt about it would became chief of surgery around here one day, he didn't need Alice's visions for that.

"So I'll be okay right?" Sarah asked again before heading through the last doors before they reached the operating room.

Carlisle smiled, "remember what I said Sarah. You're very strong, you're going to make it." Sarah sighed and then smiled,

"Kay, see you later." Carlisle patted her on the head, "See you later."

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Carlisle was very patient when it came to waiting but he was feeling anxious about Sarah. He found himself carelessly wandering around the hallways until he eventually found himself outside. The sun was already setting, creating a tranquil atmosphere around the hospital.

All was calm. All was safe.

Carlisle looked at his watch. "Already time for another break." he stated aloud. Across the entrance from the hospital Carlisle found an empty bench. It seemed like a good place to take a break so he walked on over and sat down. He took a deep breath and stared at the darkness that slowly enveloped the sky.

He remembered the nights when he was a very young child. He would find himself wandering outside and gazing at the night sky. He had always found such a fascination with it. When night had fallen upon the land it felt like some sort of invisible wall had been knocked down, leaving everything floating along a sea of stars. He remembered on some nights he would close his eyes and dream himself away into such a place where he was swimming amongst the stars and planets.

It was nostalgic, looking at the sky. Now he looked at the sky hundreds of years later, with the same fascination that he did when he was a child. Sometimes it doesn't matter how old you get, some of the things you did as a child still stick with you. Carlisle let a chuckle slip.

"What's so funny?" Carlisle looked to find Carla standing in front of him with a warm smile spreading across her face.

"Oh, I was just thinking of some of the things I did when I was younger." Carla laughed,

"At least you act your age now." She replied with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Carlisle could tell from the moment that he started working here that Carla was the motherly type who saw everyone as her children, especially J.D and Turk. "So why are you sitting out here?" Carla asked, sitting in the empty spot next to Carlisle.

"Just on a break,"

Carla shook her head. "No I meant why are you sitting out here alone?" Carlisle had already come up with a reasonable answer knowing she would ask that.

"I have a patient who's getting a new heart. I'm just worrying over her and I needed a place to relax."

Carla sighed, "You know, Dr. Cullen, when I first started here I was very…awkward. I felt like I was back in high school and had to find a place for myself all over again. Of course I did what all new kids do, hide myself from everyone around me. I didn't want them to see how hard I was taking it, how vulnerable I felt."

Carla's eyes narrowed as she was looking into her past memories, "one day a patient I had gotten very close to died. I immediately went to hide. I didn't want everyone to see how much it hurt."

Then she turned to Carlisle and smiled, "before I could even leave the room someone grabbed my arm and hugged me. I looked and saw Laverne. She took me into an empty room and locked the door. She said to me, 'Hun, if you need to cry then go ahead and cry. But know that we're always here for you. So I want you to cry in here because this will be the last time you cry alone. From now on when you're upset you come to us, because we're your family now.'"

Carlisle was taken aback from her words. She stood up from the bench and faced him. "Dr. Cullen, we don't want you to have to face this place alone. God, knows how hard it is on everyone and how many people around here suffer because they don't rely on the people around them. We're all here together, we're part of a family. Dr. Cullen, we are all apart of your family now."

Carlisle was speechless. Nothing he could describe compared to what he was feeling in his lifeless heart right now. Only the sound of his pager broke his stare from the Latina woman. He glanced at his pager and then back at Carla, "lets go see how Sarah is doing."

**AN: OHMEHGEE!! I actually updated! I am SOOO sorry for the overdue update! I hope this chapter wasn't to boring for you. haha above where it says the "pitter patter of Nessie feet", my mom always says that when I'm gone she always misses the pitter patter of emmy feet so I just had to put that in there. also the next chapter may not be updated for a few more weeks! I'm sorry! I'm going to be working on a one-shot thats all Christmas themed and what not and I wanna make it good. So...I guess that's all I have to say right now. Keep checking my profile for news updates about whats goin on with the stories and what not. also find me on Facebook! if you want to add me simply message me and I shall give you meh name! Comeon! I need more friends! well in the famous words of Tigger TTFN Ta Ta For Now!! thank you all for being patient with me!**


End file.
